


Blood, and Other Less Identifiable Liquids

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Blood, But not really romance, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Seth doesn't quite get what's going on when Niall and Bananach disappear together for half an hour after their fight in the Crow's Nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, and Other Less Identifiable Liquids

~ Blood, and Other Less Identifiable Liquids ~

"My dear, are we done now?" Niall asked, lowering his head to nip at the tender flesh of Bananach's exposed neck. "Or shall we take this... somewhere away from prying eyes?"

He certainly couldn't do as he wished with her when her brother and Seth were watching, after all.

She grinned, which was as close as he figured he'd get to a straight answer, anyway.

Seth fielded awkward questions from the waitress about Niall's whereabouts while wondering what was taking his friend so long to finish the fight.

Half an hour later, Niall returned. Seth could see that underneath the glamour, the Dark King's clothes were in shreds and his body was liberally smeared with blood... and other less identifiable liquids.

He'd taken special care  _not_  to be gentle with her. Bananach enjoyed violence more than anything else, after all...

~end~

 


End file.
